Two Inches
by hurufve
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Eh? Jongin baru menyadari sesuatu. Tubuh serangga ini bukan hanya mirip manusia, tapi benar-benar sama dengan manusia. Bahkan wajahnya. "SEHUN?". A HunKai Fanfiction. Baca sampe mentok yaa :3 Ganbatte buat yang lagi ujian! special untuk kamuuu :3 wkwkwk. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Sikunya ia tumpukan di atas meja sebagai penyangga kepalanya. Beberapa helai poninya yang jatuh menutup sebagian matanya tidak ia hiraukan. Matanya masih terus mengikuti gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu yang –dianggap Jongin– sangat-sangat tidak penting. Demi Neptunus, Jongin bosan.

"Obeng."

Tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya, Jongin menggerakkan tangan kirinya ke dalam _tool box _dan mengobrak-abrik isinya –mencari alat yang tengah dibutuhkan kekasihnya. Setelah menemukannya, ia segera menyodorkan alat itu pada kekasihnya yang duduk tak jauh di depannya.

"Sehun, aku bo-"

"Bukan yang ini, Jong. Yang lebih kecil lagi."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Hatinya sedikit jengkel, namun ia masih menuruti kemauan kekasihnya. Mulutnya kembali bungkam dan tangannya kembali mengobrak-abrik kotak di hadapannya.

"Ini."

"…"

Jongin kembali menghela saja nafasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini, tanpa kata 'tolong' ataupun 'terimakasih'. Terkadang ia heran kepada dirinya sendiri yang mau menjadikan anak semenyebalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya. Baiklah, kekasihnya ini sangat cuek dan tentu saja menyebalkan. Sehun juga sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi romantis, bahkan Jongin tidak ingat kapan ciuman terakhir mereka. Oh ayolah, bahkan Jongin ragu kapan terakhir Sehun mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

"Sehun."

"Hm?"

"Aku bosa-"

"Diam, Jong. Aku sedang berkonsentra-"

BRAK

Jongin menggebrak meja di hadapannya dengan keras. Matanya menatap marah pada Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya kaget. Wajah Jongin memerah –akibat amarahnya yang meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun sedikit membentak. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menatap tajam mata marah Jongin. Jongin mendengus kasar, kemudian berdiri dan mengambil kotak alat yang ada di atas meja.

"APA KAU PIKIR AKU PEMBANTUMU?!" Nafas Jongin memburu setelah membentak Sehun dengan sangat keras. Matanya mendelik dan gigi-giginya bergemertak marah. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, ia segera membanting kotak alat itu ke lantai.

"YYA!" Mata Sehun semakin menatap nyalang mata Jongin. Nafasnya turut memburu dan rahangnya semakin mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat –menggambarkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

"APA?! KAU AKAN MEMUTUSKANKU? PUTUSKAN SAJA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Jongin segera berlari menaiki tangga setelah membentak kekasihnya –meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menatapnya penuh emosi di laboratorium bawah tanah milik rumah Sehun. Sehun berdecih pelan. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang kaki meja di hadapannya.

"Cih. Memangnya siapa yang membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

Two Inches

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun tersenyum bangga melihat hasil penemuan barunya.

Ia membolak-balikkan karyanya yang mirip pistol air itu –mengecek apakah ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Dahi Sehun mengerut. Oh ya, ia lupa memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada karyanya. Baiklah, mungkin hanya dibutuhkan beberapa cairan yang ada di brankasnya dan alat temuannya akan menjadi sempurna.

Sehun segera meletakkan kembali temuannya di meja dan melangkahkan kaki menuju brankas di pojok ruangan. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi bel rumahnya yang nyaring. Sehun mendesah pelan. Ia dengan malas membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah tangga menuju lantai utama di rumahnya –berniat membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Yo! Sehun!" Sehun menatap datar pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Sehun menggerutu kesal dalam hatinya. 'Pasti hanya ingin membicarakan Jongin. Dasar Jongin tukang mengadu.'

Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak untuk menutup pintu, sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahan niatnya. "Kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun penuh harap. Sehun kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol menahan niatnya –kali ini dengan kakinya.

"Hei, ayolah! Aku ada berita tentang fo-"

Pintu rumah Sehun menutup dengan sempurna, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggerutu di balik pintu. Sehun segera berjalan kembali ke ruang kerjanya, mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya. Sehun menggerutu pelan,"Mengganggu saja."

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti –mengambil cairan yang berada dalam brankas pojok ruangan. Kening Sehun tiba-tiba saja berkerut ketika kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang asing bagi telapaknya. Sehun menunduk. Oh, hanya alat-alat yang berserakan akibat ulah Jongin tadi. Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Ia kembali berjalan tanpa berniat untuk membereskannya. Toh, ia bisa memberekannya nanti, sekalian bersih-bersih.

SRET

Mata Sehun membelalak. Tangannya refleks menggapai meja yang berada di sampingnya. Ia meringis kecil ketika merasakan sakit dan nyeri pada bokongnya yang mencium lantai –dengan alat-alat yang berserakan di atasnya.

Sehun perlahan bangun dari posisinya yang terduduk. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak kecil –mengutuk salah satu obengnya yang membuatnya terpeleset. Dengan tertatih, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mengelus bokongnya yang terasa nyeri dan satu tangannya yang lain menyangga tubuhnya di meja –sehingga ia tidak terjatuh.

SRET

Mata Sehun kembali membelalak. Tidak, ia tidak terpeleset lagi, melainkan tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol hasil karyanya tadi –sehingga alat itu tergeser keluar dari meja dan terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Sehun segera menangkap benda itu di tangannya.

"_Shit._" Sehun kembali meringis ketika merasakan punggungnya terasa sakit setelah menabrak lantai di bawahnya dengan keras. Untung saja refleksnya cukup bagus, sehingga ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai untuk menangkap benda temuannya tadi.

Tanpa bangun dari posisinya, ia kembali membolak-balikkan benda itu –kali ini mengecek apakah ada yang rusak atau tidak. Sehun menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, benda ini baik-baik saja.

Sehun segera meletakkanbenda temuannya pada tempatnya semula. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Aish, bokongnya masih sakit. Sehun kembali meringis. Tangan kanannya tergerak untuk menggapai meja di sampingnya.

Dahi Sehun mengenyit, ketika menyadari tangannya yang tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu yang terasa asing bagi jemarinya. Sehun sedikit mengangkat bokongnya yang masih terduduk di lantai –sekedar mengecek apa yang tengah ditekan jemarinya.

DEG

Mata Sehun menatap horor tangannya yang masih berada di atas 'sesuatu'. Pikiran Sehun mendadak kacau ketika ia melihat ujung 'sesuatu' itu mengarah padanya. Sehun refleks memejamkan matanya ketika sebuah sinar biru yang menyilaukan melesak masuk ke retinanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan kesadaran mulai mengkhianatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ouch, kepalanya pening sekali. Dahi Sehun mengernyit heran ketika matanya hampir tidak mengangkap secuilpun cahaya. Seingatnya, langit-langit kamarnya bewarna putih polos tanpa goresan apapun –sehingga meski tak ada cahaya, langit-langitnya akan tetap terlihat. Tapi sekarang? Ugh. Tempat ini begitu gelap. Ya ampun... apakah ia diculik?

Sehun perlahan mulai merangkak menelusuri tempat itu –mencari cahaya yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukannya di mana-mana.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya, ia berdiri dan secara perlahan berjalan menuju dinding yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia mulai meraba-raba dinding yang telah digapainya –berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Dahi Sehun mengernyit ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dinding ruangan itu. Terasa begitu lunak dan.. lembek?

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya. Itu artinya tidak ada saklar lampu di sini. Mungkin ini hanya tenda yang sangat besar yang digunakan untuk mengurungnya.

Tunggu, jika ini hanya terbuat dari kain, maka Sehun bisa menerobosnya dengan mudah bukan? Sehun tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjongkok dan mengangkat dasar dari kain itu. Sehun tersenyum menang. Orang yang menculiknya ini terlalu bodoh atau apa? Oh ayolah, Sehun bisa kabur dengan mudah kalau begini caranya.

Sehun segera mengangkat kain itu tinggi-tinggi dan keluar dari sana. Matanya menyipit ketika secercah cahaya dari luar menyambut penglihatannya. Ia bergidik ketika angin berhembus pelan dan tubuhnya terasa menggigil. Telapak tangannya ia usap-usapkan pada lengannya –berusaha menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dahi Sehun mendadak berkerut ketika ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan lengannya. Seingatnya, ia memakai baju lengan panjang sebelum ia jatuh pingsan tadi, tapi sekarang ia malah tidak merasakan sehelai benangpun pada lengannya.

Pikiran Sehun mendadak kacau ketika memikirkan semua kemungkinan yang terpikir oleh otaknya. Ia perlahan menundukkan wajahnya dan mengamati apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya.

Mata Sehun membelalak. Sial, apa tubuhnya baru saja disodomi? Mengapa tubuhnya bisa telanjang bulat seperti ini? Tapi mengapa pantatnya tidak terasa sakit?

Sehun segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mungkin saja pelakunya masih berada di sini bukan? Dahi Sehun lagi-lagi berkerut. Entah mengapa, tempat ini terasa begitu familiar di matanya. Tapi ini dimana? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah ke tempat sekotor ini sebelumnya.

DEM

Sehun meringis pelan –meratapi bokongnya yang lagi-lagi harus mencium lantai dengan keras. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus-elus bokongnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya –mencari tahu 'benda' apa yang menghasilkan getaran sebesar itu. Dahi Sehun kembali mengernyit. Bukankah itu sebuah kaki yang sangat besar?

"Sehun?"

Sehun bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggilnya. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya –mencari-cari dari mana suara itu berasal. Tapi tak ada, tidak ada Jongin sejauh matanya memandang.

DEM

Sehun mulai panik. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mulai bergerak untuk berdiri. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berlari–

DEM

–sebelum tubuhnya kembali jatuh terduduk akibat getaran yang hebat itu. Sehun mengerang frustasi dan kembali berusaha untuk bangun.

"Sehun? Kau di mana?"

Dahi Sehun berkerut untuk ke-sekian kalinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa suara itu berasal dari langit di atas kepalanya. Aish, ini sangat membingungkan. Apakah ini kutukan Jongin untuknya? Sehun lagi-lagi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Awas saja Si Hitam itu. Sehun bersumpah akan menjewer kuping Jongin dengan keras jika mereka bertemu di sekolah nanti. Padahal kan Sehun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi mengapa Jongin marah dan mengutuknya? Aish.

DEM

Lagi-lagi Sehun jatuh terduduk. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya yang tengah menatap langit. Pikiran Sehun semakin kacau ketika matanya berhalusinasi –ada wajah Jongin di langit yang tengah ditatapnya.

DEM

Sehun kembali mengalihkan wajahnya dari langit dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada 'kaki' raksasa yang perlahan mendekatinya bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara itu. Sehun semakin panik, ia segera berusaha untuk ba–

DEM

–Sehun kembali terduduk. "Aish." Sehun kembali bangun dari posisinya.

DEM

Sehun lagi-lagi terjatuh. Mulai terlihat cahaya keputus-asaan dalam sorot matanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah ketika 'kaki' raksasa itu tepat berada di atas kepalanya dan sudah siap untuk menginjak tubuh polosnya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. 'Ya Tuhan.. Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!_'_

_._

_._

_._

_To Be Continued_

_._

_._

wallaaaaa ^O^ gue balik dengan fanfic gaje lagi wkwkwkwkwk :P

nih fic kok gini banget ya alurnya? sulit dimengerti alias gaje lol xD

sebenernya gue nggak pede buat publish, tapi entah mengapa gue pengen -_-

apa ada yang baca sampe sini? ya ampun, kalian hebat :*

gue nggak yakin lo bakal suka ff gaje ini, tapiii makasih udah bacaaaa :3

ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi dengan yehetnya Jongin (read :Hun) ?

tebak deh, mudah koook :3 nih ff idenya pasaran banget soalnya wkwkwk lol

o iya, ini bukan ff yang ada Kris sebagai cast yang gue bicarain kemarin. tuh ff nista banget, gue nggak yakin mau publish. gue aja geli sendiri bacanya lol

ah iya. gue mau nanya nih :3 hehe. sorry nanya terus lol

ada yang tau gimana caranya biar tulisan bisa panjang? tulisan gue selalu mentok sebelum mencapai 3,000 words u.u

eeemmm, buat readers cemuuaaaa, terima kasiiiiiiih :3

gue cinta kalian :* apalagi buat yang udah review, fave, and follow ff gue yang lain :3 Segudang kata cinta gue buat lo semuaaaaaa 3

sorry nggak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya :( gue.. sibuk? ahahaha nggak juga sih /slapped/ -_-

-_- udahan ah. gue capek ngetik panjang gini -_-

o iya. ada yang nanyain uname facebook gue niiih :3 ya ampun, gue terharu u.u

buat **Rhyn**-san : ya ampun, terimakasih banyak. tapi maaf, gue nggak bisa ngasih tau facebook gue. facebook hanya terlalu.. privasi? twitter aja mungkin yaa? :3 cari aja (et)seemeseeya. mention yaaa :3 gue bakal respon kok :*

gue nggak yakin bakal ada yang baca ff dan cuap-cuap gue sampe sini, tapi..

mind to review? :3

all kind of review is allowed and always appreciated (tapi nggak bisa bales satu-satu lol xD)

bash is really okay, but not to bash the cast and the couple, okay? muaaach :*


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Two Inches

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Ia menunduk dan menatap kakinya yang tidak memakai alas sama sekali. Jongin tidak tahu apa, tapi kakinya terasa seperti berada di atas sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia injak. Apa mungkin proyek milik Sehun?

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah, ia harus bertemu Sehun dan minta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Ia memantapkan pijakan kakinya –membuat 'sesuatu' tadi terinjak olehnya.

KRESS

Dahi Jongin berkerut. Ia kembali menunduk dan menatap pijakan kakinya. Mungkinkah yang tadi ia injak itu keripik milik Sehun? Tapi bukankah Sehun sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak membawa makanan ke dalam laboratoriumnya? Lalu ini apa?

Jongin perlahan mengangkat kakinya dan menatap ubin putih tempat kakinya berpijak tadi.

Tapi tidak ada.

Hanya ada setetes...

Darah?

Baiklah, Jongin mulai takut. Apalagi setelah dirasakannya 'sesuatu' yang diinjaknya tadi menempel di telapak kakinya. Ugh. Bagaimana kalau tadi ia menginjak kecoa? Atau mungkin belalang? Atau kupu-kupu? Ah, menjijikkan.

Pikiran Jongin menjadi kacau. Ia memijakkan kembali kakinya dan menyeretnya ke belakang dengan takut –membuat 'sesuatu' itu bergesekan dengan tanah dan terlepas dari kakinya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lega ketika dirasakannya 'sesuatu' itu sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari kakinya. Ia perlahan menundukkan kepalanya –mengecek apa yang baru saja ia injak.

Ugh. Jongin bisa lihat ada jejak darah di sepanjang ubin yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menyeret kakinya tadi. Mata Jongin terus bergerak menelusuri garis darah itu –mencari -cari serangga apa yang bisa mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu ketika diinjak.

Eh?

Serangga apa itu?

Warnanya putih pucat dan..

Punya rambut?

Jongin berjongkok, kemudian mengamati baik-baik bangkai serangga hasil injakannya. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Apa ini serangga spesies baru temuan Sehun?

Tangan Jongin terulur untuk mengambil bangkai serangga itu. Tubuh serangga ini sudah begitu lemas –mungkin karena tulang-tulangnya remuk akibat injakannya. Warna rambutnya coklat tua seperti milik Sehun. Warna kulitnya juga putih pucat seperti milik Sehun. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Kekasihnya ini lucu sekali. Membuat serangga yang mirip dirinya sendiri. Konyol.

Jongin meletakkan bangkai itu di atas meja. Mungkin saja Sehun masih membutuhkan serangganya untuk penelitian lebih lanjut bukan?

Jongin kembali mencari-cari kekasihnya. Tadi Jongin sudah menelusuri semua ruangan di lantai utama, bahkan lantai dua. Tapi nihil. Sehun sama sekali tidak ada di manapun. Jadi, Jongin yakin kekasihnya itu pasti ada di ruang kerjanya –di sini.

"Sehun? Kau di mana?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang menyahuti. Ah, apa mungkin Sehun sedang keluar ya?

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan kea rah tangga dan pulang. Tetapi bangkai serangga tadi berhasil menarik perhatiannya, membuat langkahnya terhenti dan kembali mengamati bangkai itu.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, tubuh serangga ini mirip manusia. Jongin tertawa kecil. Kekasihnya sangat aneh bukan? Harusnya serangga itu bertelur, tapi yang ini malah memiliki puting susu.

Eh?

Jongin baru menyadari sesuatu.

Tubuh serangga ini bukan hanya mirip manusia, tapi benar-benar sama dengan manusia.

Bahkan wajahnya.

Dahi Jongin berkerut. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mengamati wajah serangga di depannya –yang telah hancur. Kalau tidak salah, wajah serangga ini mirip dengan..

"SEHUN?!"

.

.

FIN

.

.

fin? iya fin. kenapa? :)

ini udah tamat. end. fin. udah nggak ada terusannya lagi.

pendek? iya. lagi males ngetik gue wkwk

okay, mind to review? :3

as always, all kind of review is appreciated

bash is really okay. protes juga boleh. semuanya boleh di kotak review :3

wkwkwk meski pendek, review yaaaa :3

.

.

* * *

.

.

wkwk nggak nggak . gue cuman bercanda wkwk #jayus #garingkriuk #krispi /slapped/ -_-

oke, oke. abaikan cerita yang tadi.

let's go to the real storyy!

muaaaaach :*

.

.

.

Two Inches

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kadang terlalu cepat dan kadang terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin menggerutu kesal.

Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya, tapi bayang-bayang menyebalkan Sehun sudah memenuhi otaknya. Aish. Harusnya Jongin tidak boleh memikirkan orang menyebalkan itu. Jongin kan sedang ngambek, ceritanya.

Jongin memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat gambar UFO yang ia gambar sewaktu ia kecil. Lucu sekali. Itu jadi mengingatkannya pada Sehun yang terobsesi sekali dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

Tunggu.

Siapa?

Sehun?

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia buru-buru bangun dari posisinya dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Biasanya ia tidak akan mau bangun tidur, berhubung ini hari Minggu. Tapi bayang-bayang Sehun terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya stress.

Jongin butuh relaksasi.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dan berjalan dengan gontai ke kamar mandi. Ia hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk menyelesaikan acara relaksasinya, kemudian berjalan ke dapur.

"Pagi, Sayang. Tumben sekali bangun?"

Jongin melirik ibunya malas, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. "Lapar."

Ny. Kim tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan mendekat dan mengacak surai putranya. "Ada masalah dengan Sehun ya?"

Jongin memandang ibunya takjub. "Bagaimana Eomma bisa tahu?"

Ny. Kim terkekeh dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat kompor –kembali ke masakannya. "Too obvious, baby."

Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan dan bersenandung kecil –berusaha membunuh waktunya menunggu ibunya membuat sarapan. "Eommaaa."

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Jongin sedikit memberi nada pada kalimatnya –melagukannya.

Ny. Kim terkekeh kecil. "Minta maaf saja duluan."

Jongin mendengus tidak suka. "Tapi dia menyebalkan." Jongin kembali melagukan kalimatnya.

"Kau juga menyebalkan di matanya." Ny. Kim ikut-ikutan melagukan kalimatnya.

Jongin terhenyak, kemudian terdiam –mengabaikan ibunya yang kali ini bersenandung ria.

Ah, benarkah? Tapi siapapun tahu, di sini Sehunlah pihak yang bersalah.

Jongin kembali mereka ulang pertengakarannya dengan Sehun kemarin. Hatinya lagi-lagi terhenyak. Benar juga. Mungkin kalau ia berada di pihak Sehun, ia juga akan marah seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja.

Mungkin kalau Sehun berada di pihaknya, Sehun juga akan marah seperti dirinya, bukan? Aish.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sehun tidak mungkin minta maaf duluan. Hell, kekasihnya itu memiliki rasa gengsi yang terlalu besar untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Sehun juga terlalu egois untuk mengakui kesalahannya, membuat Jongin selalu mengalah dan meminta maaf. Padahal yang salah selalu Sehun.

"Eh? Jongin? Tumben sudah bangun?"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap ayahnya yang duduk di kursinya. "La-"

"Sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun." Jongin melotot pada ibunya yang memotong ucapannya.

Tn. Kim hanya membulatkan bibirnya, kemudian memukul kepala Jongin dengan korannya. "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada ibumu."

Jongin meringis kesakitan, kemudian kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan bersenandung kecil.

"Konsultasi dengan Jongdae Hyung sana. Kakakmu kan pakar cinta."

Jongin melirik ayahnya yang berbicara di balik koran yang terbuka, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi solusi yang dia berikan selalu gagal Appa."

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau galau di meja makan seperti itu. Merusak pemandangan saja."

Jongin menggerutu kesal mendengar kalimat sarkastik ayahnya. Ia kembali bersenandung kecil dengan kepalanya yang ia tempelkan di atas meja.

"Lho? Jongin sudah bangun?"

Jongin melirik Joonmyeon yang memandangnya heran bercampur takjub. Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Mengapa semua orang terlihat kaget melihatnya bangun pagi?

"Iya. La-"

"Sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Joonmyeon membulatkan bibirnya saja ketika ibu dan ayahnya menjawab pertanyaan yang terngiang di otaknya. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin dan menepuk pelan pundak adiknya.

"Jangan lesu seperti ini dong. Semangat!"

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain –membelakangi Joonmyeon. "Terimakasih atas semangatnya."

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Dasar pasangan bodoh."

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya. Semua orang selalu berkata seperti itu. Apa Sehun dan dirinya tidak cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih? Tapi semua orang selalu berkata mereka cocok –sangat cocok hingga membuat satu sekolah merasa iri.

Ah, iya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkan kekasihnya itu.

Jongin kembali bersenandung –mengabaikan suara ibunya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kepalanya karena makanan akan siap. Pikirannya sibuk menimbang-nimbang. Apa ia perlu mengalah lagi?

"Eh? Jongin sedang galau ya kok bangun pagi?"

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Jongdae yang duduk di kursi seberangnya. "Iya. Hyung, aku-"

"Sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun."

Jongdae memandang takjub seluruh anggota keluarganya yang bebicara kompak. Ia menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya lesu. "Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana Hyung?"

Jongdae memasang senyumnya yang paling manis. Demi sedapnya masakan ibunya, Jongdae sungguh tidak perlu lagi mendengar masalah pasangan bodoh itu. Well, masalah mereka selalu sama. "Minta maaf saja duluan."

.

.

.

"Santai saja Jongin. Dia hanya kekasihmu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat penenang untuk dirinya sendiri, Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Tangannya sudah siap untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya, namun jantungnya terus saja berdetak kencang dan hatinya terus merengek padanya untuk pulang. Oh God, Jongin gugup sekali.

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi sepertinya meminta maaf pada Sehun adalah satu-satunya jalan sekarang. Well yeah, bahkan Jongin sudah siap dengan sekantung _bubble tea_ di tangannya kalau saja Sehun tidak mau memaafkannya nanti.

Untuk ke-sekian kalinya, Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya.

TOK TOK

KRIET

Kening Jongin mengerut. Jadi, pintunya tidak dikunci? Jongin membuka pintu lebar-lebar, kemudian melangkah masuk ke sana. "Sehun, Aku masuk yaa."

Hening.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Ini hari Minggu pagi, biasanya Sehun masih bersenang-senang di alam mimpinya. Jadi Jongin segera naik ke lantai atas –pergi ke kamar kekasihnya.

Jongin kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang sesaat ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Uh. Jongin benar-benar tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Biasa saja? Tersenyum lebar? Atau apa?

Perlahan, Jongin mulai membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Ia sudah memasang senyum terlebar yang ia punya. Okay, pasti Sehun akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"SEHUN! AKU BAWA _BUBBLE TEA_ UNTUK-"

"-mu."

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemana Sehun? Tumben sekali Sehun sudah bangun di Minggu pagi seperti ini? Apa mungkin kalau Sehun juga sedang galau seperti dirinya?

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin.

Sehun kan egois, menyebalkan, tidak peka, dan sebagainya. Jadi, mana mungkin kekasihnya yang jelek itu memikirkan dirinya. Asdfghjkl.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sehun. Berjalan menuruni tangga, dan menuju dapur. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi meja makan milik Sehun dan meletakkan bubble tea-nya di atas meja.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat dapur milik Sehun. Sehun hebat sekali. Padahal dia masih seorang pelajar, tapi sudah punya rumah dengan namanya sendiri. Sedangkan Jongin? Jangankan rumah, motor saja masih atas nama ayahnya. Huft. Menjadi orang pintar memang menyenangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pintar, apakah mungkin kalau Sehun ada di ruang kerjanya? Tapi kan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berada di laboratrium. Sehun juga pernah bilang padanya kalau Sehun tidak suka bekerja di pagi hari. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba kan?

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga ke ruang bawah tanah –meninggalkan _bubble tea_ yang ia bawa di dapur. Sehun pernah bilang padanya untuk tidak membawa makanan ke lab, jadi Jongin menurut saja.

"Sehun?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan sesaat kakinya mendarat di laboratorium Sehun. Ya ampun, tempat ini kotor sekali. Alat-alat yang ia banting kemarin saja belum Sehun bereskan. Tsk. Dasar.

Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya melewati alat-alat yang berserakan. "Sehun? Kau di mana?"

Dahi Jongin mengerut ketika ia menemukan baju yang dikenakan Sehun kemarin tergeletak di lantai. Ia melangkah mendekat dan kembali mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasakannya ada yang aneh dengan lantai yang akan dipijakanya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat telapak kakinya geli, seperti.. rambut?

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Ia memilih untuk melangkah melewati jalan yang lain –menolak untuk menginjak 'sesuatu' yang membuat telapak kakinya geli tadi.

Jongin berjongkok dan mulai memunguti baju Sehun. Keningnya kembali berkerut ketika dirasakannya ada yang berjalan di atas kakinya yang tertutup celana panjang. Seperti semut? Tapi langkahnya tidak cepat seperti semut.

Karena penasaran, Jongin perlahan mulai menggulung celana panjangnya –mencari tahu serangga apa yang menempel di tulang keringnya.

DEG

Mata Jongin membelalak. Dunianya seakan berhenti berputar.

Ya Tuhan! Makhluk apa ini?!

.

.

.

DEM

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega ketika 'kaki' raksasa itu berbalik arah dan batal menginjaknya.

DEM DEM

Sehun mendongak, kemudian tersenyum kecil ketika melihat makhluk raksasa itu berhenti berjalan dan berjongkok.

Eh?

Berjongkok?

Itu berarti ini adalah kesempatan Sehun untuk menyerang balik raksasa itu!

Secepat kilat, Sehun segera bangun dari posisinya dan berlari ke arah 'kaki' raksasa itu. Ia melompat naik ke atas jari-jari kaki Si raksasa dan mulai berjalan ke pergelangan kaki.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya –melihat bagaimana kaki yang akan ia panjat nanti. Ugh. Gelap sekali. Semuanya bewarna hitam, tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Sehun mulai memeluk batang kaki di depannya –bersiap untuk memanjat ke puncak kaki raksasa ini. Tangannya mencekram bulu-bulu yang tergantung di batang itu, sedangkan kakinya menahan tubuhnya dan terus mendorongnya ke atas.

Sehun tersenyum samar. Bagus. Perjalanannya sudah separuh jalan dan Si raksasa belum menyadari keberadaannya. Sehun menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Ugh. Selain melelahkan, di sini panas sekali.

Sehun sudah akan mulai meneruskan panjatannya,ketika tiba-tiba ada secercah cahaya yang menerangi jalannya. Kening Sehun berkerut. Apa ada yang terjadi dengan raksasa yang tengah ia panjat?

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya –mengecek apa yang terjadi dengan Si Raksasa.

DEG

Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, kemudian menatap horror wajah raksasa yang tengah menatapnya.

Tidak.

Selain takut karena ketahuan oleh raksasa ini, Sehun punya alasan lain untuk merasa takut.

Wajah raksasa ini...

.

.

..terlalu mirip dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Jongin melempar baju-baju Sehun dan melompat saking takutnya –membuat serangga yang menempel di kakinya terlempar sejauh beberapa meter dari tubuhnya. Jongin panik. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari-cari penyemprot serangga.

"Ya ampun, makhluk apa itu?"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mengitari ruangan –berusaha mencari tahu di mana Sehun meletakkan pembasmi serangga. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya –mencoba untuk meminimalisir rasa takutnya. Pikirannya kacau. Demi apapun, Jongin bersumpah tidak pernah melihat sesuatu seaneh itu sebelumnya!

.

.

.

Sehun meringis kesakitan. Tangannya lagi-lagi bergerak untuk mengelus bokongnya yang kembali terasa nyeri.

DEM DEM DEM

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Raksasa tadi aneh sekali. Harusnya Sehun yang takut pada raksasa, bukan raksasa yang takut padanya bukan? Tapi mengapa sekarang raksasanya yang lari? Aish. Telinganya sakit karena teriakan raksasa tadi.

Eh?

Tunggu.

Mungkin itu bukan raksasa.

DEM DEM DEM

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian kembali memutar otaknya. Ukuran barang-barang di sekitarnya tampak tidak wajar. Semua terlihat terlalu besar untuknya.

DEM

Tanah yang ia pijak juga tidak wajar. Debunya terlalu tebal baginya.

DEM

Langit di atas kepalanya juga tidak wajar. Terlalu tinggi untuk tidak ada awan.

DEM

Raksasa tadi juga tidak wajar. Wajahnya saja mirip Jongin.

DEG

Apa mungkin kalau tubuhnya mengecil? Tapi mengapa?

DEM

Sehun tersentak. Kalau tubuhnya mengecil, berarti Jongin menjadi raksasa baginya. Dan ada kemungkinan raksasa itu adalah Jongin!

DEM

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada raksasa yang mulai berjalan mendekat padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melambai-lambaikannya.

"Jongin! Jongin! Lihat ke bawah! Ini aku!"

DEM

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Oh iya, ia baru sadar kalau frekuensi suaranya ikut menjadi kecil. Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa dengar dengan jarak sejauh ini.

"JONGIN! JONGIN! LIHAT KE BAWAH! INI AKU!"

DEM

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Aish. Jongin terus saja berjalan mendekat padanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

DEM DEM

Sehun bisa merasakan kaki besar Jongin berhenti tepat di depannya. Ia mendongak –mencoba untuk memandang wajah Jongin di langit. Namun gagal. Cahaya –yang Sehun yakini – berasal dari lampu membuat matanya silau, membuat wajah Jongin hanya berupa siluet hitam di matanya.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya –berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya, sebelum tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi cahaya itu ke matanya –tepat di atas kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia jadi tidak silau lagi sekarang.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongin.

Argh.

Sehun jadi tidak bisa memastikan jika raksasa itu benar-benar Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kesal. Ia menggenggam kuat udara di tangannya –membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, dan memukulkannya ke lantai di bawahnya. Ugh. Demi Neptunus, Sehun kesal.

Alis Sehun bertaut ketika ia merasa ada angin yang begitu kencang di atas kepalanya. Sehun mendongak. Oh tidak, sekarang ada kabut yang meluncur ke arahnya. Kabutnya begitu tebal dan kecepatannya tidak wajar.

Eh?

Mungkinkah ini..

.

.

.

... gas pembasmi serangga?

.

.

_To be continued_

_._

_._

okay, waktunya cuap-cuap! :3

pertama, muakuacuih buat yang uda baca nih fic, yang nge-fave, yang nge-fol, apalagi yang review di chappie pertama :3 Aaaa gue cinta kalian :*

kedua, setelah nonton epic, gue baru nyadar cerita nih ff rada mirip. tapi gue yakin nih ff bakal beda wkwk~"

ketiga, makaciiih buat **septaaa**-san. karena berkat **septaaa**-san, gue jadi nonton epic yang udah njamur di lappie gue selama bertahun-tahun(?). ya ampun, gue bener-bener suka tuh film :3 apalagi pas si MK akhirnya percaya sama bapaknya. Aaaaaa terharu :') tapi gue rada nggak suka sama ratu hutannya, gimanaaa gitu perannya. gue nggak suka sama peran yang kaya gitu :3

udah ah. kok malah review film -_-

keempat, makaciiih buat **suyanq**-san yang udah jawab pertanyaan gue :3 semoga sarannya bermanfaat :*

Pokoknya BIG THANKS to

.

flamintsqueen, suyanq, xxchancimit, aldi. loveydovey, monggu kai, baekkam, maia. vierr, Kim Jae Rin, septaaa, Guest, adittya. zhi, hunkai. chankai, SennaPark03, Akira Naomi, deathangel94, urikaihun, askasufa, hyeraPark, Jongin48, sekai is love, Choi Hyun Yong

.

buat yang masih belum paham ceritanya, liat aja komenan reviewer di atas. mereka pinter-pinter lol

okay, seperti biasa, mind to review? :3

bash is okay, tapi nggak boleh bash chara sama kopel, oke? muaach :*


End file.
